1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light generating base, more particularly to one for decorating a tree, such as a Christmas tree.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional Christmas tree 10 has a stand 12 at the bottom of a trunk 11. The trunk 11 is provided with a plurality of branches 13, and a plurality of light diffusing caps 14 disposed on the branches 13. To enable light emission via the light diffusing caps 14, a light generating base 20 is disposed at one side of the stand 12. The light generating base 20 includes a motor 21, a lamp unit 24, a color filter disk 23, and an optical fiber bundle 28. The motor 21 has a motor shaft 211. The color filter disk 23 is connected to the motor shaft 211 to permit rotation thereof about the axis of the motor shaft 211. The lamp unit 24 is disposed on one side of the motor 21, and radiates light upwardly so that different colors of light rays can be generated as the color filter disk 23 rotates. The optical fiber bundle 28 has a lower portion secured above the color filter disk 23, and includes a core 27 and a plurality of optical fiber strands 29. As such, the light rays through the color filter disk 23 can pass along the optical fiber strands 29. The optical fiber strands 29 extend along the branches 13, and are connected to the light diffusing caps 14.
Because the light generating base 20 is disposed at one side of the stand 12, the aesthetic effect of the tree 10 is affected adversely. In addition, a great deal of inconvenience is encountered when moving the tree 10 because the light generating base 20 is formed as a component that is separate from the stand 12.